Revenge Week!
by Princess Shido
Summary: Sequel to Prank Week. Can Auggie handle what Annie dishes out for Revenge Week?
1. Monday

**Jade gets a huggle for answering it right first, but kk gets a second huggle for giving me a prank. I love the idea, but I'm tweaking it slightly, but I do think that having Auggie be blue without him knowing, is hysterical! This chappie was written while listening to Marilyn Manson.**

**Monday-REVENGE WEEK!**

Auggie just happend to be walking by Annie's desk at lunchtime when a familiar,mouthwatering scent rose to greet him. It wasn't grapefruit, it was much better. It was chocolate. "Annie, my friend, my love, the best thing to ever happen to the Agency..."

"What do you want, Auggie?"

"You have chocolate. A great deal of it, judging by the strong scent."

"Yes I do. Danielle made a huge batch of homemade pudding and I brought a rather large bowl with me today. I was going to share it with a few people. More specifically, your "Prank Week" victims."

Chocolate pudding was his favorite, and Annie knew this for a fact. He sat down and after running his finger around the rim of the bowl, was able to snag the spoon. He had scooped up a rather large amount and was about to eat in when he realized that Annie hadn't said a thing about it. Almost as if she WANTED him to eat it. He almost slapped himself in the back of the head. It was "Revenge Week".

He slowly put the spoon back as if it was about to explode. He had done a food prank on Annie, he had no doubt that the pudding was tainted. By what, he didn't know, but he was convinced of it.

"What is it, Auggie?" Annie asked sweetly. Almost too sweetly, oh yeah, she was up to something.

He shook his head slightly. "I know your up to something, Annie. I don't know what, but you are."

Annie's voice was the sound of innocence. "I have no idea what your talking about. Dani made a lage thing of pdding, and I want to share it."

Auggie shook his head. His mind was made up. "I'll pass, thank you very much."

"Alright then. Your loss."

The sound of scraping spoons and happy murmures were grating on his nerves. The pudding was apparently untouched, but he had already told Annie that he didn't want any. So he sat in silence, fuming slightly. He waited till everybody had finished before speaking to Annie again. "Soooo, no pranks on me today?"

"No, of course not. Oh, by the way, don't forget that I have a key to your place."

Auggie felt as though a bucket of ice water had been poured over him. He HAD forgotten. Was Annie vindictive enough to prank him at home? Yes she was.

Joan stifled her laughter as Auggie bolted out the door the second he had a chance. She leaned towards Annie. "So, how is part one progressing?"

Annie's smile was answer enough. It was progressing well.

"What about tomorrow?"

"If everything goes as planned, we won't have to do anything till Wednesday. Let him relax tomorrow."

Joan agreed. She did know one thing, she didn't want to get on Annie's bad side. Ever.


	2. Tuesday

**Sorry for not updating yesterday. The electricity went out, right in the middle of CA, and it was right before the scene where Auggie was shirtless! To say that I was angry would be a mild understatement. Then the internet went out. Plus, my mom was online all day. Gah! Anyway, Don't worry Jade, I wont take advantage if his being blind. Thats just cruel in my opinion.**

**Tuesday-REVENGE WEEK!**

Auggie trudged through the halls of the DPD. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. He had spent the night with a watergun pointed at his door, waiting for Annie to sneak in to prank him. She hadn't shown. She had made a point of telling him that she could get in, hadn't she?

Auggie decided to go to Starbucks for the biggest chai he could get his hand on. It was then that he heard Annie's voice, and she was talking to the Barista, Becky. He waited till he heard her leave, before ordering. Thats when he caught the scent of blueberry muffins. He asked for one at the spur of the moment.

"Good choice!" said Becky. "The apple tarts are a little burned, so I'm trying to push the blueberry muffins."

A lightbulb went off in his head. Why was she "trying" to push the muffins? Had Annie asked her too?

"You know what? On second thought, let me have a tart."

Becky heaved a shrug. "Suit yourself. One apple tart."

His head suddenly went into overdrive. What if Annie had told her to give him a muffin, knowing that he would suspect it, so that he would take a tart instead? Was it really the tarts that were bad?

"No. On third thought, just give me a chai."

He heard Becky sigh. "Alright then. Just a chai, nothing else."

What if Annie convinced her to sabotage his drink order, knowing that he would figure out her prank and change his mind about breakfast? Ha! That was it!

"I get your game. What did Annie tell you to do to my drink? Switch it out for something nasty?"

"What are you talking about Auggie? The only thing Annie said was that she wanted a latte. That was it."

Auggie shook his head stubbornly. It was too dangerous to order anything, at least inside the building. He realized that the only way to be safe would be to bring his own caffeine from home. Food too.

"I changed my mind. Cancel the entire order. Im not hungry, or thirsty this morning." Proud of himself for avoiding Annie's prank for the day, Auggie turned, and made his way to the Tech department.

Annie watched him from a distance. Auggie looked like hell. She momentarily wondered if pranking him was the right thing to do. Pulling a prank on the blind guy was a pretty bad thing. A sure fire way of getting a one way ticket to hell. This thought only lasted a moment before she remembered him saying that "Revenge Week" was all about pranking him. He asked for it. So, she pushed her guilt to the side, and began to prepare for the next day's prank.


	3. Wednesday

**I apologize in advance for any suckishness. Its 5:28 am, and I just woke up. I didnt even know that there was a 5:38 in the am! I thought the day started at 10! WHAT ELSE HAVE YOU PEOPLE BEEN KEEPING FROM ME? Btw, Michy is pronounced Mee-shee, in case you were wondering, and she is mine.**

**Wednesday-REVENGE WEEK!**

Annie ducked into the womens bathroom of the DPD. Right on time, a couple of women followed Joan inside. Annie looked at each of them."Are you all sure that you wan't to do this?"

The three women nodded.

"Alright then. Did you all remember the instructions I gave you?"

They nodded again. "Alright then, lets get this prank underway."

* * *

><p>Auggie was busy in Tech Ops when he heard distinctive clicking heels and smelled the familiar scent of grapefruit. He paused, curious, to see what Annie would do. In answer to his unspoken question, the footsteps slowed down, it was then that he realized that Annie was trying to sneak up on him. He heard the sound draw closer, and he waited. Right as he sensed Annie reaching out to him, he twisted around, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into his lap.<p>

"You have to get up pretty early to get the jump on me, Agent Walker. Remember, I was once one of the Agency's most prized operatives."

"...Thats good to know, but whats better to know, is that I'm not Annie."

The blood drained from his face. "J...J...Joan?"

"Yes, and by the way, my husband is watching us right now."

Auggie practically threw Joan on the floor. He thought better of this at the last minute, and gently placed Joan to her feet. "I'm so sorry, Joan. I thought you were Annie."

"Uh huh. I'll make sure to let Arthur know."

* * *

><p>Auggie was busily contemplating how Arthur Campbell was planning on murdering him for what was essentially assault, when the sickeningly sweet smell of over-sprayed perfume reached his sensative nose. He didn't even have to listen to the footsteps to identify this one. "Hey Bea. What do you need?"<p>

"Bea? It's Michelle."

He winced. He wasn't usually wrong, but now he had been wrong twice in one day. "Sorry Michy. Long morning without caffeine or food."

"Its o.k. Auggie. Everybody is entitled to an off day. Including you."She laughed. He managed a weak smile in return.

"So what do you need from me?" he asked, feverishly wishing that the day was over with already.

All she needed was his signature for some new tech equiptment, and she was gone, leaving a smell like decaying flowers in her wake. He shook his head slightly to clear it. 'Please God, just kill me already.'

* * *

><p>After thinking about it for a while, Auggie came to the decision that God WAS trying to kill him, and his weapons of choice were the women who worked with Auggie. He pinched the bridge of his nose lightly, feeling a headache building. The combination of perfumes in his office was overpowering. Then a new one cut through the others, carried by a gentle air current. Peaches...no plums, casaba melons, with bottom notes of flowers. Freesia, if he wasn't mistaken and he usually wasn't. It made his mouth water. He made his mind up, right then and there, that he was going to have this woman. He didn't recognize the perfume, so she had to be new. Hoping to make a good impression, he spun his chair around and gave her his most charming smile. "So, what can the Techno-God do for such an obviously beautiful woman, today?"<p>

* * *

><p>"Umm...I'm going to lay this report on your desk, back away slowly, and we will never discuss this again, do you understand me? Never, ever, ever, again." Jai responded.<p>

**BTW, the perfume that Jai is wearing is called "Pure Seduction" by Victoria Secret. Its the only perfume that I was going to be longer, but Annie decided that she didn't want to participate in her own prank.**


	4. Thursday

**I am sooo glad ya'll liked wednesday. I was kinda worried about how you would react to Jai's part of the prank. I hope this new one works.**

**Thursday-REVENGE WEEK**

* * *

><p>Auggie walked through the DPD with a long, purposeful step. Annie may have gotten him the past three days, but not today. He held his head high as he approached the glass door to Tech Ops. He wasn't at his desk for five minutes when he heard Joan practically scream, "AUGUST ANDERSON, MY OFFICE! QUICK, STEP, MARCH!" He winced at that phrase. It brought back vivid memories of being in the Green Berets. The only thing he could think was 'What did I do this time?' He shrugged off his paranoia and wen't up to her office.<p>

Immediately upon entering, he felt claustrophobic. Also, as if the previous day's headache wasn't enough, the room was filled with over a dozen different perfumes, each one competing for dominance. He coughed a couple of times before speaking. "Did you need to see me, Joan?"

"Yes. My office has recently been flooded with paperwork. Paperwork regarding paternity tests. Care to take a guess as to who these tests pertain?"

Auggie's eyes widened to comedic proportions, and he collapsed into a chair, almost missing. Only their determination to prank Auggie kept the girls from laughing at this. To top it off, they all lined up and, one by one, dropped a folder in his lap. He snagged one and opened it up. _On the eve of May 13, of 2011, which was a Friday, Technical Operative August Anderson and I engaged in..." _Auggie closed the folder with a groan, thats when he realized that the pile of folders was growing bigger. "Hey! I know for a fact that I havn't been with this many girls in such a short time!"

"Oh no," Joan said, disaproval heavy in her voice."Thats just the bottom of the stack. These are all the little Auggies' and Aggies' that have already graced us with there presence." Auggie buried his head in his hands.

"Wow, Auggie." Annie said, dryly."It seems that someone has been a little busy."

"Oh trust me, there is nothing little about him." Bea spoke up from the back of the line.

* * *

><p>Jai watched as Anderson walked by, carrying a bank box full of files. Auggie repeated this trip a couple more times before Jai spoke.<p>

"Do you need any help, there Auggie?"

"Yes. Please tell me that you know a good lawyer who specializes in paternity suits."

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I have to e-mail a couple of chapters to my lovely new betas. I came to the realization earlier, that m previous one had no idea how this fandom worked, and therefor didn't realize that Auggie used his blindness to his...advantage. Thats why she didn't like my story.<strong>


	5. Friday

**Am I the only one who Was screaming at my t.v.? Everytime Arthur and Auggie started talking, I would scream, "SAY NO YOU IDIOT!", but of course, he says yes. Then my mom started telling me that CG was going to quit the show...then I hit her. Hard. Its ok, though. She deserved it.**

**Btw, if I wrote a smut heavy CA story, would you all read it? I know you won't Isabelle, we discussed that already and I'm cool with it, but I wan't to know about everyone else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday-REVENGE WEEK<strong>

Auggie rubbed his neck tiredly, as he approached Tech Ops. He had been up all night long talking to his lawyer, who wasn't cheap. Thinking about how much overtime he needed in order to pay her, he reached for the door handle. His fingertips brushed wall, not glass, just wall. He frowned as his hand passed over the wall, repeatedly. He was sure that Tech Ops was right there. Running one hand along it, he followed the wall for about ten feet before turning a corner. He followed this new wall for another 12 feet. It was the proper dimensions, but his door was not there. He turned and followed the walls back to his starting position. As he stood there trying to figure it out, he realized that there was a noise in the backgound, underneath all of the office noises. It sounded like a swarm of bees high on helium.

"Um, Auggie? What are you doing?" he heard Annie ask.

He turned and was about to answer her, when he realized that it was probably her newest prank. Well, he wasn't gong to give her the satisfaction. "Nothing, nothing." he smiled at her.

She shrugged it off. "O.k. Just curious.'

Auggie sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>He leaned his head back and pressed his fingertips to his temples. He had set up his emergency laptop in the foodcourt and was working that way, and he was still hearing that freaking noise. It was high pitched but at the same time it sounded really soft, like a really annoying ringtone being played at the lowest sound setting. It was giving him a slight headache. Thats when he heard a chair scraping back and someone stting down. A warm cup was brushed against his hand, alerting him of its presence.<p>

"What is this?" he asked the person across from him.

"Its tea, Auggie. You look like you need it. So, why are you not in Tech Ops?" Joan asked.

He flushed with embarrassment. "I can't find it." he mumbled.

* * *

><p>"See? I have no idea what your talking about, but its still there."<p>

He touched the smooth, cool glass carefully. He found the metal handle and pulled. Feeling a cool breeze caress his face, his ears picked up the soft sound of typing. He was home. He also heard that damn buaaing sound. "Umm...Joan, I have a question. Do you hear anything strange?"

"No, not really."

He nodded as he found his way to his desk. "K. I must be just listening to my music too loud."

* * *

><p>It was the end of the workday and Auggie decided to run by Annie's desk to see if she wanted to go out for drinks, which they usually did on Fridays. It was earlier than they usually left, but, at about 12 o' clock, the strange buzzing sound had been joined by a faint clicking, that seemed to be growing louder with each passing hour. He was about to go mad.<p>

He was two feet from her desk when he realized that she wasn't there. Looking over to where Jai usually sat, he questioned, "Hey Jai? Where's Annie?"

Jai glanced up from his computer and was shocked by what he saw. "Uh...Um, she's in Joan's office right now, but she should be back in a minute. "Hey, Auggie?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been eating smurfs?"

Auggie almost laughed at this strange question. "No. Why?"

"Dude, your teeth and tongue are neon blue."

"ANNIE!"


	6. Friday Evening

**I was planning on writing this part later, when I realized that I left out something important in the last chappie. So this is getting posted faster than normal. To be honest, I was planning on Annie NOT pranking him and slowly driving him up the wall with suspense, but everybody was guessing and suggesting that, so I had to switch gears. I hope you enjoy the final installment of Revenge Week!**

* * *

><p><strong>Friday Evening-POST REVENGE WEEK<strong>

"So Annie," Auggie drawled, "You have to tell me what was wrong with the pudding."

Annie grinned as she took a swallow of her wine. She was currently sitting at a large table with the key players involved with Revenge Week, including Joan. "It's so cute that you think I'm going to tell you." She said, remembering how Auggie had told her that once about a girl he had been with.

"Please. I'm willing to admit that you are the better prankster, if you will just tell me how you did them."

She gave an exagerrated sigh. "O.k., O.k. I hate to see a dumb animal suffer."

"Did you just really call me a dumb animal?"

"Not you in particular, just the majority of the male species."

"Please..." he pleaded.

"Alright then. There was nothing wrong with the pudding. It was fine, but your own paranoia caught up with you and you missed out."

"And it was some good pudding." Jai said with a laugh.

Auggie pointedly ignored him. "What about my apartment and Starbucks?"

"Just your paranoia, again, but on a good note, I don't think Becky will be trying to ask you out on a date anytime soon. She thinks your certifiable. Especiall after the way you acted."

Auggie winced. He had been told that Becky was cute, and was really into him. "O.k I'll give you that, but what about the perfume and heels on Wednesday? I'm pretty confident that I didn't imagine that."

All the girls around the table laughed. "We all got to work a half hour early, and switched perfume and shoes. Consider yourself lucky. I was originally planning on everybody wearing MY perfume and shoes. Just think of it, a handful of Annie's running around."

"I don't think the D.P.D could have handled it." He said with a shudder. "That still doesn't explain..." He looked down and knew that Jai was thinking the exact same thing.

"I was going to spray another girl with it and 'accidentally' sprayed Jai."

"That was cold, Walker." Jai muttered. No one had told him about the prank. He had spent the majority of the week deliberatly trying to avoid Auggie, thinking he was harboring some kind of 'man-crush' on him.

Auggie flushed a deep red. "Thank God you didn't prank me Thursday. I don't think my heart could have taken it." He tilted his head at the silence that followed. "What?"

"Ummmm, the paternity suits were the prank."

His eyes sparked with anger. "WHAT? Do you have any idea how much money I have to pay my lawyer? Only to find out that their all just pranks?"

He was almst vibrating with anger, until Joan spoke up. "Don't worry. You lawyer was in on it the whole time. Why do you think Jai gave you her name and number specifically ?"

Auggie almost collapsed with relief. He was still angry, but at the same time he wanted to laugh at it. "Alright then, what about Tech Ops, that freaky noise and the blue teeth?"

Conrad spoke up about this one. "A couple of us guys stayed late Thursday, after you left early, and we drywalled all the glass. We even wen't so far as to paint it. Then, after you left for the foodcourt, we quickly pulled it down and cleaned up. Face it, you were none the wiser."

Auggie had to admit, that was a good one. He would have to remember it for future reference. "What about the noise?"

"What noise? We didn't do any noise pranks."

He heard a slight smacking sound. "Annie." Joan said with a hint of warning in her voice, "tell him."

She laughed. "We prerecorded sounds and hid a speaker in the ceilings of each room. Everybody was instructed not to say anything if you asked. Surprisingly, it wen't off without a hitch."

It was so simple, and elegant., and he loved it. "Last but not least, what about the blue mouth?"

"Remember the tea Joan gave you this afternoon?"

"Yeah. What was in it?"

"Blu 52. Tastless and odorless, it dyed...well pretty much everything abot you except your skin blue."

Auggie leanedback in his chair and closed his eyes. It was obvious that he still had much to learn about pranking. He scrubbed his hands in his hair. "Well, I learned three very important things from this very instructional week."

"Oh? Whats that?"

"Don't mess with texas, or any of her friends. Also, hell hath no fury like a woman pranked."

"Damn straight. Whats the third one?"

"Girls don't fight fair."

"Girls don't fight to play fair, we fight to win."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you had as much fun reading this as I had writing it. I hope to start "God Save Those Kittens.(Take two)" sometime this week. Or whenever y beta sends me the first chapter back. Also, since I got so many positive responses for one, I'm going to start work on a smut-fic featuring our favorite couple. I hope you all keep an eye out for it!<strong>


End file.
